Gunter (Orgalorg)
|-|Orgalorg= |-|Gaunter= Character Synopsis G. Gunter is the penguin that most commonly accompanies the Ice King. The Ice King uses Gunter as his personal servant, whereas the other penguins working for the Ice King are essentially slaves. In truth, Gunter is the primordial space deity known as Orgalorg 'and feared as the Breaker of Worlds. "Orgalorg" revealed that they had planned to intercept and consume the essence of a Catalyst Comet with which to enslave the solar system. They fail due to being cast down to Earth by Grod Gob Glob Gob where they forgot their identity and was crushed into the form of Gunter. Orgalorg, as Gunter, then survived on Earth for thousands of years until discovering and eventually serving the Ice King. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-C, likely 5-A '''| '''5-A Verse: Adventure Time Name: Orgalorg, G.Gunter Gender: Genderless Age: Older than The Universe, Time and The Nothingness Classification: Breaker of Worlds, Cosmic Being, Bird Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Converted Princess Bubblegum's dream into a nightmare), Fear Manipulation (Can induce crippling fear into beings by simply coming close to them), Size Manipulation (Can alter the size and shape of his body. The full extend has been Planetary Size), Immortality (Type 1), Absorption (Was in the process of absorbing a Catalyst Comet), Mind Manipulation (Capable of giving another being visions) Destructive Ability: Moon Level, likely Large Planet Level '(Slighty comparable to The Ice King, who froze over the entire world in the Farmworld Timeline. Capable of dealing damage to Hudson Abadeer, who stated that The Lich is his only real rival) | '''Large Planet Level '(Has the title of "Breaker of Worlds", of which is backed up by Gunter themselves, where they claimed they have destroyed worlds in the past. Superior to The Citadel Guardians, who can defeat monsters of this caliber. Claimed by Hudson himself to be the most evil being in The Galaxy and was even his equal) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '| '''Massively FTL (Regularly traverses the entire Solar System. Shot a beam from Earth to a distant planet in seconds) [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Ability Lifting Ability]:' '''Unknown '| ''Class M (Casually lifted and hurled a rock almost as large as a village) '''Striking Ability: '''At least '''Moon Class to Large Planet Class '(Damaged Hudson Abadeer) | '''Large Planet Class '(Has broken many planets in the distant past and is even called "The Breaker of Worlds") '''Durability: '''At least '''Moon level, likely Large Planet level | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Survived a beat down by Grob Gob Glob Grod, though was soundly defeated) Stamina: High ' 'Range: Stellar (Can travel across the entire Solar System, of which he rules over) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Orgalorg can only fight out in space, as if he is exposed to intense gravity, his form will be condensed into Gunter. While he's still powerful, not nearly as much as his Orgalorg state Versions: G.Gunter '| '''Orgalorg ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Orgalorg Form: '''A powerful space deity that is revealed to be the true form of Gunter. In this form he can expand and change its shape when under the influence of little or no gravity. In addition he can cause immense fear and convert Dreams into immense nightmares. He also is capable of crushing planets with ease Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Birds Category:Primordial Entities Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 5